It was all for you
by RachyDoodle
Summary: The day that changed Carlisle's life forever...the day he saw Esme Platt lying in that hospital...the moment he knew he had to change her and save her. This is the story of Carlisle and Esme. There isn't enough about this couple! DISCONTINUED...
1. Preface

E POV

The wind was the strongest it had been for weeks today which made it really cold. It was making the sea waves come thick and fast too. Normally the beach was full of tourists, families playing and laughing together. But not today, not with the wind. And I was glad. I didn't want them to see me today, see what I was about to do. I didn't want to ruin their fun.

I had a family once, a husband and a son. I always dreamt of coming to this beach with them and we could be the ones playing and laughing. But that dream was long gone. My son had gone, my husband far away and I was never going back to him. So as I stood on the edge of this cliff above the waves, contemplating what to do, I realised I had nothing. And I never would. So I took one last look at the beach I had dreamt of, then looked at the rough sea below me, took a deep breath and jumped…..


	2. Didn't expect to see you here

Chapter 1

C POV

It had been a long day at the hospital, constantly being in demand and even though I couldn't be, I felt tired. It was December. The hospital was always more full in the winter due to winter viruses and illnesses. The cold tended to get to people. It just meant we had to work harder and longer. It didn't bother me, I never got tired, even though today felt a little different, but it got to my colleges. I loved what I did. Being a doctor gave me fulfilment in life. And having my…..condition, meant that it was that little bit harder to do my job. But I hadn't touched human blood in just under 300 years and I wasn't about to break that record any time soon.

I looked at the clock on the wall in my ward. 7.55pm, 5 minutes till home time. Edward would be waiting to go hunting, so I knew come 8 o'clock I'd have to rush home. It would be quicker to run, but in keeping with the human façade, I decided it best to drive home.

We had only been in Chicago for a few months and neither I nor Edward wanted to move so soon. Especially Edward. Chicago was where he was born and so wanted to stay here as long as possible. Nostalgia I guessed. It made him happy to be here and I liked it here too.

Being a vampire, it was hard to stay in one place for more than a few years. Its only so long that someone who looks 23 and doesn't age can keep on lying about how old he is. People would notice something was wrong and we would have to move again. And having Edward with me now, who would be forever 17 made it harder to keep up the façade. We would start out as young as possible where ever we went. The younger you appear to be, the longer you can stay in a given place. So yes, it would be best to drive home.

My thoughts were interrupted suddenly by one of the nurses, Elizabeth I think her name was. She looked as tired as I felt.

"Dr Cullen", she began. "We need you in the morgue. They have just brought a young women in, she's not looking to good. They are saying she jumped off a cliff."

"Poor girl", I thought to myself. She must have been bad if they needed me specifically.

"Fine, where is she", I said. Elizabeth led the way to the morgue and I followed. I hoped I wasn't long, Edward got a little touchy when he was hungry and I didn't want him sulking all night.

As we entered the morgue, there were several doctors gathered around a bed, all of them panicking and rushing around. All were talking at once, so I couldn't decipher anything they were saying.

"Is this her?", I said walking towards the surrounded bed.

"Yes", Elizabeth replied.

The gathering of doctors split to let me through, still rushing around and if my heart wasn't already dead, it would have stopped when I saw the women lying still on the bed.

Esme Platt.

I knew who she was straight away. I had met her once before when she was sixteen. She had broken her leg and I treated her. In all my 300 years, I had never met a woman as kind and as beautiful as Esme Platt and here she was lying motionless before me. The doctors had resumed trying to keep her alive and all I could do was stand there wondering what could have led her to be in this state. She was so happy when I had first met her 10 years ago. She had been so full of life. Why was she here like this? All of a sudden, the doctors stopped.

"She's gone", a dark haired doctor said. " There's nothing we can do. She isn't responding to anything".

"She was real pretty too", one said.

"And so young", another said.

She was gone and I never got to speak to her, ask her if she remembered me, ask her why she jumped. Now I would never get the chance. If I could, I would have cried.

The doctors left, knowing she was gone. They had other patients to tend to. I just stayed there, staring at her beautiful still face, her beautiful closed eyes that would never open again.

That's when I noticed it. A faint heart beat, the faint breathing of air. How had I not noticed it before. The heartbeat must have been deafened out by the noise of the panicking doctors. She wasn't dead at all, she was very much alive. I had never felt so much relief and happiness in my life. Esme was still here.

I walked closer to her a leaned over her. I held her wrist, trying to find a pulse. I felt a distinct throb. There was a pulse and only my attuned senses would have been able to pick it up.

But from the feel of it, there was no way it was going to pick up. She could die at any second, I wouldn't let that happen. There was only one way to keep her alive and I had only ever done it once. And even then, Edward's mother had asked me to do it. Esme had wanted to kill herself, maybe she didn't want to be saved. But when I looked back down at her beautiful face, I knew I couldn't let her die, not when there was a way to keep her alive. So I decided I would do it.

I would turn her into a vampire.

But I knew I couldn't do it here. There were too many people around. I would transform her at home. Edward wouldn't be pleased, but I wasn't going to leave her here to die.

I knew that the car park was the other side of the morgue wall and I had to find away of getting Esme out without being spotted. So I wrapped her up in some blankets which were in a pile by the morgue door. I picked her up and held her in my arms. She was so soft and light. It made me smile. As quickly as I could, I left the morgue and went to the nearest window in the corridor I just entered. It was open so I climbed through it.

I saw my car straight away. Everyone knew I was due to finish at 8pm, so I ran over to my car, opened the door and slid her into the back seat, lying her down. I was as gentle as I could be. I jumped into the drivers seat and sped home as quickly as I could. I knew she didn't have much longer left, but I could still hear her heartbeat. I went through at least 2 red lights.

As I pulled onto the drive of the small house Edward and I lived in, Edward was standing in the doorway of the house with his arms crossed, not looking very happy. He could read minds and must have heard my worried thoughts throughout the journey home. He knew what I was about to do.

"Are you mad Carlisle?", he asked in a stern voice.

"I'm not about to let her die", I replied, barging past him without looking at him, running upstairs and laying Esme on the bed. We had a bed each to keep up appearances. It would look a bit funny if we lived in a house with no beds. Edward followed me up.

"So her name is Esme?", he asked. I still found it odd that Edward would know things without me even telling him. It took some getting used to.

"Yes", I replied. "I met her once before when she was sixteen, helped her when she had broken her leg but that was 10 years ago now". I smiled at the happy memory in my head. Her, sitting there in a beautiful sky blue dress, her hair flowing past her shoulders, laughing at what she had just done. Smiling at me as I wrapped her leg in a cast. Her cheeks had been so rosy, so heart warming. It made me happy, to remember her this way rather than how she was now.

"And yet you still remember her after all this time". Edward laughed to himself then. He had obviously seen the happy memory in my head too " Sounds to me Carlisle like you might have a bit of a crush on her".

Did I? Of course I didn't. I hardly knew her. I had only met her for an hour and that was ten years ago.

"Course I don't Edward. I just can't let someone so young die". Her breathing was slowing, she didn't have long left.

Edward looked down at her face then and looked as if he was deep in thought. He looked at me. "Fine", he said. " But I'm not looking forward to having a newborn around the house. I'll let you get on with it".

He left the room, he knew I had to do this alone. He was a good kid. I looked at Esme again and moved her long caramel coloured hair away from her neck. I leaned down.

"It wont hurt for long, I'm sorry", I whispered in her ear.

Then I bit.

_Hi guys. Thanks for reading. Hope you have enjoyed it so far, its gonna get better lol. There isn't enough written about Esme and Carlisle. There is plenty on Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper but not enough about these two. I plan to write a chapter per week, perhaps more if I can manage it. So keep reading and please review._

_Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's, not mine. I''d be richer if I owned Twilight. Hehe._


	3. The colours, the smells and his eyes

Chapter 2

E POV

My head was killing and I couldn't move. I could just about breathe. If I was dead I had obviously gone to Hell. I was in so much pain.

But I couldn't be dead, I heard people speaking around me, loads of people, so many that I couldn't make out what they were saying. All I could decipher was that I was lying down somewhere cold, there were strange smells and these strange people where putting things on my face and pressing hard on my chest. I couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't find the strength to ask them who they were and where I was.

So I had jumped off the cliff. I had found the strength to leave this world and leave that bastard of a husband. I could finally be with my son. But my son wasn't here. Where was he? Where was I?

Suddenly the people around me stopped. Maybe I had died.

"She's gone. There's nothing we can do. She isn't responding to anything", I heard one of them say.

"She was real pretty too", one said.

"And so young", another said. I then heard footsteps. They were leaving me.

Oh God. I had died. I could finally be with my son. But I could still feel the cold bed beneath me and that odd smell still lingered in the air. Where was I? Was I dead or alive?

My thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden, I couldn't feel the bed, I was lying in someone's arms. Who was it? Where were they taking me? I was frightened and yet too weak to express my fear. The hands were soft and gentle, yet cold. The person carrying started to move. Suddenly I felt the cold harsh feel of a breeze. I was outside.

No sooner had I heard a car door open did I feel myself being laid across the cold, smooth leather seats. I wasn't in the cold place anymore. The car engine roared to life and I felt the car moving beneath me. I was being taken somewhere by a stranger and I was helpless.

The car suddenly came to a halt and the same hands as before were wrapped around my poor, defenceless body. My head was in pain.

"Are you mad Carlisle?", I heard someone say. It was a voice I had never heard before. He sounded young, a young man.

'Carlisle'? I had heard that name somewhere before.

"I'm not about to let her die", another voice came. It was the voice of a man. It was quite calm and soothing, I liked it. And it sounded close. It was obviously coming from the man who was carrying me.

He was walking when I felt a sudden warmth around my body, I wasn't outside anymore. I could hear this 'Carlisle' ascending stairs. Where the hell was he taking me. I ached all over.

"So her name is Esme?", the younger of the two men asked. How did he know my name? It had never been mentioned to him and I most certainly hadn't said it to him. Maybe Carlisle had whispered it to him or something. The fact that he knew my name wasn't the greatest of my worries at the minute. The pain that was soaring through my body held most of my attention.

They spoke some more but I could barely make out what they were saying. The pain was to much and it was all I could think about. If I was going to die then why couldn't I just. This pain was unbearable. I could feel myself getting weaker.

That's when I heard a door shut and the older man suddenly spoke in my ear. His voice was gentle and soothing and his breath was so warm on my skin.

"It wont hurt for long, I'm sorry", he said to me.

I didn't have time to wonder what this meant as I felt a strong pain in my neck. But that was nothing compared to the pain I suddenly felt going through my body. This pain was worse than before. I felt like my body was….burning. I wanted to scream. It was everywhere, from my head to my chest down to my legs and to the very tips of my toes. It was excruciating. And it never seemed to stop or even lessen. If anything, it got worse. I just wanted to die there and then. What had I done to deserve this? I was definitely in Hell.

It seemed like days when I realised that the burning feeling had gone from my feet. It was finally easing off . As days past, it gradually eased off everywhere else too. Finally after what felt like weeks, it was gone. That's when I realised I could breathe properly again. The only pain I could now feel was an uncomfortable pain in my throat, but it was bearable.

I lay there thinking. Did I dare open my eyes? What would I see if I did? I opened them gradually. I was in the bed of a small bedroom. It was dark outside and there was a small lamp on which was sitting in the corner of the room. But it was giving off so many shades of yellow and white. More shades than I should be able to see. The colours were beautiful. And there were more smells in the air too. Lavender, cinnamon, wood. I could smell the linen of the bed quilts that were covering my and I could feel every stitch that made them.

Oh God, what had happened to me? Everything was different and it shouldn't be. I was panicking so much that I never noticed someone standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Esme?", the person asked me. It sounded like the older man, Carlisle. He started walking towards me slowly. Was he going to attack me? Did he make me burn like I had?

I panicked and leaped into the corner of the room by the head of the bed. I sat there with my arms wrapped around my legs. I was so scared I couldn't even look at him. I just stared at the wooden floor. I could see every marking in the wood. What had happened to me? My breathing quickened.

I heard footsteps walking towards me slowly edging closer.

"Esme, are you ok?", he asked me. I was terrified, I couldn't move. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you".

I turned at last to look at him. He was beautiful. More beautiful than a person should be. He had blonde hair, pale skin and the most amazing eyes I had ever seen, a beautiful golden brown. He was smiling at me and was holding his hand out for me to take. I don't know if it was his beauty or the compassion and kindness that radiated from him, but I took his hand without hesitation. He helped me to my feet, still with that welcoming smile on his face. My words were panicky.

"The colours, there's so many and the smells and wood and the light of the lamp and…."

"Shhh..", he said to me still holding my hand. "all will be explained in due time. Come with me. We need to speak".

He started to walk and I followed. We were just about to head out of the door when I suddenly noticed my reflection in a mirror that was hanging by the door. Carlisle realised I had stopped and he did so too. He looked at me.

I looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. I was beautiful. Everything about me was perfect. My nose, my lips, my chin. Everything was in proportion. And my skin was flawless. I could have been a supermodel.

But that's when I noticed my eyes. Deep crimson red. Eyes weren't supposed to be red. I let out a panicky groan and stepped back from the mirror. I looked at Carlisle, fear in my eyes.

"What's happened to me?", I said to him. My voice sounded beautiful too. It was like I was singing.

"Come downstairs and I will explain", he replied to me. He was heading out the door.

"WHAT AM I?", I suddenly screamed at him. I didn't want to wait. I wanted answers. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me, sympathy in his eyes. I started to shake.

"Calm down Esme - ", he started.

"How do you know that?, I interrupted. He knew my name. How? He moved past me and sat on the bed. He gestured for me to come sit next to him. There was something about him that made me obey. We both sat on the end of the bed. And I turned to look at him.

"My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen", he began. "I work at the hospital that you were brought into. You were dying and there was nothing that could be done for you, so I brought you home and….made you better". Our eyes never left each other as he spoke.

So he had made the burning feeling. He had brought the pain. I should be mad at this man, but there was an innocence about him and I knew I couldn't be mad at him. I knew that he wouldn't have meant to make me burn. I spoke again, more calmly this time.

"But what am I?", I asked. He was very blunt and straight to the point with his answer.

"A vampire".

It took me a while to register his answer. A vampire? They weren't real…..were they? Carlisle's eyes never left me as I thought to myself, he was obviously assessing my reaction. But so much had happened to me, surviving the jump, the burning, the colours, my eyes. How could I doubt this beautiful man sitting in front of me.

"Esme?", he asked me. "You ok?".

"Yes", I said staring into space. "I am"

I was. I was a vampire. For some unknown reason, I trusted Carlisle and what he had just said. I was a vampire and I didn't feel scared. Something told me that he would help me and wouldn't leave me. I felt safe. I looked back into his deep eyes.

"I'm a vampire". I smiled at him and he smiled back, flashing his perfect, white smile. If I could have, I would have blushed. I knew he wouldn't see the blush under my pale skin. He stood up.

"I'll go get Edward", he said to me, a smile in his voice. Edward. I assumed that he was the younger man I heard before. But Carlisle started to walk away. I grabbed his wrist.

"No", I said to him panicking. He looked at me confused. "Don't leave me".

He smiled at me as I loosened my grip. He then took my hand and stood me up. It felt warm in my hand. It was nice. I smiled at him.

"I wont leave you don't worry", he said back to me. "This must be scary for you, all these new senses and new people". I nodded.

At this point the led me downstairs.

_Hey guys. So here is chapter 2. Its from Esme's point of view as I thought it would be interesting to see how she reacted to Carlisle the first time she saw him._

_The reason I had Esme so accepting of the fact that she was a vampire and so trusting of Carlisle was because I read it somewhere that when they first met, they 'hit it off' right away, so Esme would trust him. Plus who wouldn't trust Carlisle, he's amazing!! *apologises to Edward*. Yes I'm an Edward fan. XD_

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping for some more for this chapter. Be honest and tell me what you think, don't be afraid to criticise. It will help me improve my writing. But if you do, be gentle! So until the next chapter…._

_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, its not mine. X x_


	4. When crimson met golden brown

Chapter 3

C POV

It had been a week since I had bitten Esme, a week since I had damned her to this life that Edward and I lead and now there was nothing I could do about it. She was going to be immortal. I had damned her to this life for my own selfish needs, just because I couldn't bare to see her die. What if she had wanted to die, after all she had jumped from a cliff? What if when she woke, she would hate me for not letting her die? Everything I had done would have been for nothing and I would have a guilty conscience for the rest of my eternal life.

But I didn't know that. When she wakes, she might recognise me, welcome me with open arms, except what she is. I would get my answer soon…she had started to wake.

I was leaning against the wall opposite to the bed she was resting in. She carefully opened her eyes and slowly looked around the small bedroom, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes were just what I expected, crimson red. But it was her face that I couldn't take my eyes off. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her eyes didn't matter to me. She was like an angel.

She obviously hadn't seen me so I knew I had to make her aware of my presence. I walked slowly towards her.

"Esme?", I said in a gentle voice. I didn't want to scare her. She was probably scared enough as it was.

She looked at me then suddenly leapt from her bed and crouched into a corner between the head of the bed and the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her breathing quickened and she refused to look at me. She was terrified. It pained me to see her like this. I decided to edge closer to her. I wanted her to know that I meant no harm.

"Esme, are you ok?", I asked her. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you".

At that point she looked up at me, perhaps my name rang a bell within her memories. It couldn't though, she was a new born, her human memories would be hazy. That's when I got a close view of her perfect face. Yes, she was an angel. The most beautiful thing in the world, more beautiful than the first time I had met her all those years ago.

I held my hand out for her to take and she took it without hesitation. Our hands fit perfectly together and it made me smile. I gently helped her to her feet. When she spoke, she was scared, panicky.

"The colours, there's so many and the smells and wood and the light of the lamp and…."

"Shhh…", I said to her trying to calm her down. "all will be explained in due time. Come with me. We need to speak".

I started to lead her out the door. I would talk to her down stairs with Edward present. He would help ease her worries, show her that being a new born wasn't scary, after all he had only been a vampire for 3 years and even though his eyes were turning golden brown from the animal blood, there was still a hint of crimson in there.

As I was walking, she suddenly stopped. I turned to face her and looked at her face. She was looking in the mirror hanging on the wall. She couldn't tare her eyes from the view in the mirror. She must have realised how perfect she looked. And she did look perfect. I couldn't tare my eyes from her. Why was I acting like this?

She looked at me then, complete fear in her eyes.

"What's happened to me?", she asked me. Even her voice was wonderful.

"Come downstairs and I will explain", I replied to her and started heading out the door.

"WHAT AM I?", she suddenly screamed. She was in pain, she was confused, she was scared. I turned round and looked at her. She was hurt and it hurt me to see her like this.

"Calm down Esme -", I started but she quickly interrupted me.

"How do you know that?". She wanted answers. I had to tell her now. I walked past her and sat on the bed. I gestured for her to sit next to me and she did. As she sat next to me, I could feel the warmth radiating from her skin and I could smell her scent.

Perfect.

She turned to look at me, eager for answers, confusion in her eyes.

"My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen", I began. "I work at the hospital that you were brought into. You were dying and there was nothing that could be done for you, so I brought you home and….made you better". Our eyes never left each other as I spoke. Crimson met golden brown. It was wonderful.

"But what am I?", she said calmly. I just had to tell her, I couldn't see her like this anymore. So I just came out with it.

"A vampire".

I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she registered my answer. What was she thinking? I'd ask Edward later. Was she pained, happy, confused, in denial? I needed to know

"Esme?", I asked her. "You ok?".

"Yes", she said staring into space. "I am"

Happiness?

"I'm a vampire", she said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Yes, happiness. I didn't need Edward to tell me that. She wasn't angry at me for what I had done to her. I was relieved.

I stood up. "I'll go get Edward", I said. He would help me welcome her, explain everything in more detail. She really was happy.

As I walked away, she suddenly grabbed my wrist. It made my cold skin tingle. Why?

"No", she said to me. I was confused. didn't she want to meet Edward?

"Don't leave me", she said. She didn't want to leave me. She wanted me to be around. This perfect angel didn't want me to go. I smiled at her, a smile of pure bliss and she loosened her grip on my wrist. She smiled back.

Beautiful.

"I wont leave you don't worry", I said back to her. "This must be scary for you, all these new senses and new people". She nodded.

At this point I led her down stairs and then lead her into the living room where Edward was sitting listening to the radio. Perhaps I would buy one of those televisions that had just come out now that there was more of us to watch it. Debussy was playing, Clair de Lune had always been Edward's favourite. As soon as we entered Edward looked up and smiled at me.

"Yeah, we should get a television".

He then looked at Esme. "So she's awake then". He was smiling at her.

"Yes", I replied to him. " She is". I looked at her the whole time, I couldn't bare to take my eyes from her face.

Edward sniggered. I must remember to tell him to keep out of my mind when I was around Esme or else I would be the butt of a few jokes. He could obviously hear what I was thinking about her.

"You must be Edward", she said to her holding out her hand. He shook it, then kissed it. I felt a bit of jealousy as he did this. He just laughed again.

"Don't worry, I wont get in the way", he said to me. He could hear my jealousy. I wasn't bothered if he got in the way was I?

Esme looked at me at that point slightly confused, but she seemed to brush it off.

We then all sat down together and spoke for what seemed like hours. We just spoke of how Edward and I became what we were and Esme spoke of her old life, though she refused to speak of why she jumped off the cliff and the reason behind it. It was a private matter and I didn't want to push her.

I didn't realise the time until the sun had started to rise. We had been talking all night. Esme suddenly turned to me, looking a little bit like she was in pain. It worried me. Edward spoke.

"Someone's hungry", he said. "You better take her hunting".

It was good having Edward around. He could read minds and tell me what she really needed. She needed blood. She looked at me, once again confused. She was a new born, of course she was hungry. Her throat must be killing her.

"Do I have to drink blood?", she asked.

"Yes", I replied. Her face cringed at this. I laughed. "We can't digest human food, but once you drink blood, it will be the best thing you have ever tasted".

She looked sad.

"I don't want to kill a human though". Even with this unbearable thirst, she still remained humane. She was even more perfect! Edward sniggered again. I just shot him an evil glare.

"You wont be", I said to her. "We only drink animal blood hence why our eyes are different to yours".

She looked up deep in my eyes obviously assessing the colour but it just gave me an excuse to look back into hers. What was going on with me? I decided to break away. I knew she was hungry and we would have to leave soon.

"Come on then", I said.

I took her hand and led her out the front door to the deep forest that was over the road.

She grabbed tight onto my hand. It was obvious that she was nervous. Of course she was. She had never done this before. I turned to look at her.

"Ok Esme, we are going to run now".

"Run? But im not a very good runner".

You will be", I said laughing. "In fact you will be faster than me, but try to keep at my pace if you can". She nodded and we began our run.

The trees flew past as we ran the wind flowing through our hair. I kept a tight grip on Esme's hand the whole time to make sure I didn't loose her. She couldn't stop laughing. It was music to my ears. She was enjoying herself and was easily keeping to my speed.

She suddenly stopped and I realised why. I could smell the blood in the air too.

"What animal is that?", she asked me.

"Elk", I said. Perfect, I could start her with something small and easy for her first hunt. "You ready?".

She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Will you help me?" she asked. If I could have, I would have blushed. She wanted my help. She trusted me.

"Of course I will".

We slowly made our way to the source of the smell. It led us to a small clearing where we found a group of elk. There were about 10 or so. We crouched behind a group of bushes being quiet so as not to scare the elk away. She couldn't go into this head first so I would give her a demonstration.

"Just watch what I do then you can have a go", I told her. She nodded her head.

I was just about to head out of our hiding spot when she grabbed my wrist again just as she had earlier. I looked at where her hand was then looked at her face. It took my breath every time I saw it.

"Good luck", she said to me. She took me by surprise as she then kissed my cheek. As she pulled away I looked back into her eyes. She smiled at me with those perfect pink lips. It was like she had some sort of spell over me. I managed to break free of it and replied to her.

"Thank you".

I slowly made my way out the bushes and headed towards my prey. I was full of such confidence now. I was meters away when I suddenly leapt at the elk closest to me. It caused the others to scatter from the clearing. I broke the animal's neck and drank its blood. It wasn't the best blood that I had tasted but it was still pretty good. I drank until there was nothing left and ran back to where Esme was still hiding.

She was looking at me with such respect and awe.

"Wow Carlisle". It made me feel happy to hear and see my name rolling from her lips.

"Now its your turn", I said. "Think you can do it?".

"I'll try". She sounded nervous. I put my hand on the small of her back.

"Relax, if you don't do it first time, we can try again". This seemed to ease her nerves a little. We then stood up.

"Just follow your nose", I said to her. She closed her eyes and just let her senses lead her. She turned to the right and started running. I followed her. She looked so graceful as she ran. More graceful than Edward and I looked when we ran.

She suddenly stopped when she saw the group of elk who had recently scattered. I stood by her side looking at them also.

"Take your time", I whispered to her. "Drink from the neck", I added. She looked at me and nodded. I smiled back. She slowly walked forward and next thing I knew she had jumped on the largest elk as the others scattered once again. She mirrored what I did. She broke the neck. She wouldn't struggle to much with elk, they didn't put up much of a fight. She drank from where I told her to and she remained there till the animal was dry.

As she stood up, the front of her dress was covered in blood. It was her first time, she wasn't going to be as clean as I was. Even after 3 years, Edward still got a bit of blood on his clothes. She ran towards me.

"Carlisle, I did it!", she said running towards me. She had done it, better than I thought she would have.

When she reached me, she threw her arms around me. I naturally responded and wrapped my arms around her soft gentle body. I couldn't believe how well we fitted together, like a hand and glove. I held her tighter, I didn't want to let her go. She was laughing over my shoulder.

"I didn't think I could do but I did".

She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, I still held her as close as I could.

"Yes, you did". I couldn't keep the smile from my face. I wiped away a spot of blood that she had on her cheek just under her eye. Her skin was so soft. She looked at the blood on my finger, took the finger in her hand and drank the blood from it. Her mouth was so warm. It sent tingles through out my whole body.

"Yum!", she said when she had finished, a smile on her face. She liked the blood.

"You ready to go now?", I asked her.

"Yes", she replied.

I felt sad as I released my arms from around her. I wanted to stay like that forever, to never let her go. I didn't know if that's how she felt, but it was definitely how I felt. To never let this angel leave my arms. She started to slowly walk back to the house looking at the forest around her as she did. I watched every move.

That's when it dawned on me, like a reality slap. How had I not realised it before. It was the whole reason I had turned her into a vampire, the whole reason I couldn't let her go, the whole reason I never wanted her to leave my side. I was falling for her. I was falling in love with Esme Platt. The constant smiles on my face, the tingles on my skin when hers touched mine, the constant happiness that flooded through my body each and every time I looked at her. That's why I couldn't leave her and wanted to protect her. I loved her.

"You ok Carlisle?", she said to me, worry in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Lets go home".

I took her hand and we ran home, thoughts swirling through my head. How long had I been like this? Edward had obviously figured it out so why hadn't he given me a heads up? Did she feel the same? But one thing I knew for definite.

I was in love with Esme Platt. My angel.

_Hi! Sorry I took so long updating. I've had a few problems with my computer, but its all sorted now. I finished the chapter yesterday and was going to upload last night, but I went to see the Kaiser Chiefs in concert ( which was awesome by the way ), so I have had to wait for today._

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was easy to write from Carlisle's point of view. I could put his emotions across easily because of his compassionate nature and his love for Esme. Hoped you enjoyed the hunting scene as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Don't forget to review. The reviews I have had so far have made me so happy, so a huge thanks to everyone who has took the time to comment on my work. *gives them all a hug*._

_Until next time……._


	5. Like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle

Ch 4

E POV

Carlisle had led me down to the living room. As we entered, a young man was sitting there by himself listening to the radio. Ah, Debussy. I loved this song. The boy was barely a man, he couldn't be more than 17 or 18. He too had the pale skin and golden brown eyes that Carlisle had. This, I assumed, was Edward.

He smiled and spoke as he turned to look at Carlisle. "Yeah, we should get a television". This confused me a little, but I let it pass. Bigger things were happening. Bigger than the fact he was talking nonsense.

His eyes met mine then and he smiled. "So she's awake then".

"Yes", Carlisle said to him. " She is." Edward began to snigger at this. He was an odd boy. I decided to speak to him, introduce myself to him properly.

"You must be Edward", I said, holding my hand out for him to shake. Instead, he shook it, then kissed it. He was a gentleman! Again, he began to laugh.

"Don't worry, I wont get in the way", he said to Carlisle. I looked at Carlisle a little confused, but I let it go. Maybe he was a little odd! But he seemed sweet enough.

Carlisle and I then sat down on the sofa and the three of us spoke all night. Edward spoke of his mother and how Carlisle had changed him just as he had changed me. I felt sorry for him, losing everything at such a young age. I related to him. That had happened to me. But Carlisle had saved us both.

I had, in my heart, forgiven Carlisle for turning me. Sure I had wanted to die, but he gave me a new life with people who cared and I knew I would never be lonely again. Edward and Carlisle had both been alone too and we all connected on the same level because of that. I enjoyed their company and I strangely trusted them both, especially Carlisle.

Carlisle asked about my past and my reason for jumping, but I wasn't ready for that yet. I wasn't ready to tell them about the abuse I got from Charles and the death of my poor baby son. In time, I knew I would open up to them but for now, I kept it to myself. I would open up to Carlisle soon though. He had this kindness and compassion in his eyes that I knew I could trust. I couldn't help but smile at him.

As the sun rose, I suddenly noticed the burning feeling in my throat again. I looked at Carlisle and was about to tell him of the pain, when Edward spoke.

"Someone's hungry", he said. "You better take her hunting".

How the hell did he do that? Then it dawned on me, I realised what I would now be doing.

"Do I have to drink blood?"

"Yes", Carlisle replied. Ewww, I cringed at that and it made Carlisle laugh. He had such a kind laugh, like he was truly happy. It was relaxing. "We can't digest human food, but once you drink blood, it will be the best thing you have ever tasted".

Oh god, I would have to kill to get it. How else do you get blood?

"I don't want to kill a human though". I didn't. Even if I was a vampire, I didn't want to be a murderer. I couldn't handle it if I did something like that. Edward sniggered again.

"You wont be", he said to me. "We only drink animal blood hence why our eyes are different to yours". I looked up into his eyes at that point. They were different to mine, mine were red for danger, his were gold for warmth. And they were warm. As I looked into his eyes, he looked into mine. It was odd, as I looked into his eyes, I felt myself melting into them. They were beautiful. I didn't want to look away from them. It was funny, Carlisle seemed to have that effect on me. Then he looked away. I'm glad he did or else I would have stayed there forever.

"Come on then", he said to me taking my hand and he led me out the door and into the nearby forest. His hand was soft and warm. I felt safe. He turned to speak to me.

"Ok Esme, we are going to run now".

"Run? But I'm not a very good runner". I wasn't. I was bloody awful. When we did running at school, I always came last in the race.

"You will be", he said laughing. He flashed me his pearly white teeth. Wow! "In fact you will be faster than me, but try to keep at my pace if you can". I nodded and we began our run.

The sensation I felt when I ran was amazing. I had never ran that fast before. The world flew past me and when I thought I would crash into a tree, I wouldn't. I couldn't help but laugh at the freedom I was feeling. And Carlisle kept hold of my hand the whole time. He was looking after me, keeping me safe. No one had ever been like that around me before. No one cared for my well being like he did. He was truly an amazing person.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a smell in the air and I stopped as I smelt it.

Blood.

Carlisle stopped suddenly too a stepped to stand by me.

"What animal is that?", I asked. I didn't care what it was, I wanted it.

"Elk", Carlisle replied to me. "You ready?"

I smiled and nodded, my first hunt.

He led me to a small clearing where I saw the elk all together. They looked mouth watering. The smell of the blood made the burning in my throat even worse. We hid behind a group of bushes and Carlisle spoke to me.

"Just watch what I do then you can have a go", he told me. I nodded. He was so kind. I hoped he would be ok though. I grabbed his wrist before he went. I wanted to show my support to this wonderful man. He looked at my hand and then my face. There were those golden eyes again.

"Good luck", I said to him. Then I kissed his cheek. It was not only to say good luck, but also thank you. His cheek was soft and warm and my body tingled as my lips met his skin. Weird!

"Thank you", he replied and he headed out towards the elk. That's when he attacked. He looked so manly and brave as he broke the animals neck and drank the blood. I had never felt such respect and awe for a man before, not even my husband.

Carlisle was different to any man I had ever met and even though he had just killed, he seemed to do it in a calm and compassionate way. I felt a strong pull towards him, an attraction making me never want to leave him. I felt safe around him. He was such a wonderful man and I had never felt like this before. It wasn't just his looks. I mean of course he's handsome, in fact he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, but it was his character that I liked, his kindness. Amazing.

He ran back to me at this point and I could stop staring at him. "Wow Carlisle", was all I could say.

"Now its your turn", he said. "Think you can do it?".

"I'll try". I was nervous. He put his hand on the small of my back. I hoped he wouldn't see my invisible blush.

"Relax, if you don't do it first time, we can try again". This seemed to ease my nerves a little. We then stood up.

"Just follow your nose", he said. I closed my eyes and just used my nose.

There it was, the scent! I started to run and he followed me. I was happy knowing he was at my side. That's when I saw them. My dinner. Carlisle was at my side.

"Take your time", he whispered to me. "Drink from the neck", he added. His whisper was so gentle. I had to catch my breath. I looked at his beautiful face and nodded and he smiled at me. I liked it when he smiled.

I walked forward and spotted the largest elk. That's when I leapt at it and did exactly what Carlisle had told me to do. I broke the neck and drank.

The blood was like something I had never tasted before. It was amazing, the best thing I had ever drank. I drank every last drop.

My dress was covered in blood. I thought it was a waste. That's when I realised I had done it. I drank the blood. I couldn't believe it and I didn't even struggle. I had to tell Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I did it", I said running towards him. I was so happy. I wanted to share my happiness with him so I flung my arms around him when I reached him. I couldn't stop laughing as I hugged him. He hugged me back too.

"I didn't think I could do but I did".

I pulled away from him a little to look into his gentle eyes, but I liked the fact that he kept his arms around me. I felt safe and…..wanted?

"Yes, you did". He was smiling at me. It was beautiful. His then lifted his finger to my face and brushed my cheek. I felt that tingle in my body again as he did this. As he moved his finger away from my face, I noticed the blood on it. I wanted it.

I took his finger and drank the blood from it.

"Yum", I said with a smile on my face. It wasn't just the blood that tasted good, it was his skin too. He really was wonderful. The tingle through my body grew stronger. I didn't know what it was about Carlisle, but I was always at my happiest when I was with him.

"You ready to go now?", he asked me

"Yes", I replied.

He let go of me then and I suddenly felt empty. I liked being in his arms. He was warm and I felt safe in them, like he was protecting me, like he was my saviour. The feelings I had for him, it was like when I first met Charles. But these feelings were worse, they were much more stronger. It was like being….

Oh god! I wasn't!

I had only just met him. I had only known him for a few moments. But maybe that's all it took to fall in love, a moment. I needed to think. I slowly walked back to the house taking in my surroundings as I walked. The forest was beautiful like him.

That's when I realised he wasn't walking with me. I didn't like it. I wanted him by me, I felt better when he was with me, I felt complete. I tuned to look at him.

"You ok Carlisle?", I said to him. I could feel the worry in my eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Lets go home".

He took my hand in his and we ran back home. Our hands fitted together perfectly, like they were meant to be together, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Oh god! I was. I knew I was.

I was in love with my saviour. I was in love with Carlisle Cullen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 weeks since Carlisle had turned me into a vampire and things were going well. People had noticed me in the house, so Carlisle told them I was a relative of Edwards just come over for a visit. It was odd, but I had an over whelming sensation to mother Edward, like a child or something. He was still only a boy but a boy who could read my mind! Edward spent the first week with me but had started to go back to school after that. Carlisle however had refused to go back to work, at least not until I was ready to be on my own for long periods of time. He told work he was ill. So all was going well.

But there were still a lot of thoughts about Carlisle swirling around in my head. He had took me hunting every other day since that first trip when I realised I loved him and oh, how my feelings had grown stronger since then. I loved him, loved him more than anything else in the world. But I didn't know how he felt about me. I was too scared to tell him. I didn't want to ruin our relationship if he didn't feel the same way, then I would have to leave and I'd be alone and…..no he wouldn't do that, he was too kind and gentle, but life would be more uncomfortable for us. So I would wait to see if he felt the same way about me before I told him about my feelings.

It was Tuesday and Edward was at school. Carlisle had asked me if I wanted to go into town with him. I had very limited clothes and so wanted to buy me some more. He was such a generous man and when he flashed me that pearly white smile, it was very difficult to resist. So I took him up on his offer and we were in the car on the way into town. It was a cloudy day so the sunlight wouldn't give away our secret.

Ah, the first time I saw Carlisle in the sunlight, he was like a god on earth.

Carlisle parked the car up just outside of town and got out. Being the perfect gentleman, he came to my side of the car, opened my door and helped me out. His smile was perfect. And we walked into town with my arm linked around his, just where I wanted it to be.

"You know Carlisle", I started, "You really should be going back to work soon". Even though I didn't want him to!

"I've told you Esme, not until your ready to be on your own. I promised you I would stay with you and I shall".

I liked it when he said these nice things to me, it made me feel wanted and I had never felt as wanted as I had been since I had been with Carlisle and Edward. They were my new family and I loved them.

"Fine then", I replied to him. I'm sure he grinned and flashed his teeth as he did so.

We walked in silence then. There was no need to speak. Carlisle and I could walk in silence and it wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Just being in his presence made me happy.

We reached the first shop in the High street, it was a dress shop.

"Can we?", I asked.

"Of course, that's what we are here for", he replied with a huge grin on his face. I smiled back and ran into the shop. The dresses were beautiful. There were dresses for the day but also there were evening and ball gowns too.

That's when I saw it. It was beautiful. It was a deep red with ruffles at the bottom and a beautiful ruffle of flowers on the strap of the right shoulder. I ran over to it and held it up to my body whilst looking in the mirror. I loved it. Carlisle came up behind me looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"You like it?", he asked me.

"Its beautiful" I said looking at the price tag. "But its $100. I cant afford that".

"Then I shall buy it you. That way I can take you somewhere nice for you to wear it". A smile came across his face. Take me out?

"You can't pay all that money just for a dress", I said to him. How could I expect him to pay all that money?

"Call it a welcoming gift then".

The huge smile was on my face then as I threw my arms around him. He was warm.

"Thank you so much".

I let him go and turned to look at myself in the mirror again, admiring the dress that would be mine.

We paid for the dress and left the store both happy. The dress was perfect and he would take me out in it! Maybe he did like me. As we walked down the street past the shops, Carlisle spoke.

"I need some new shirts if you don't mind coming with me".

"Of course not", I replied to him. I didn't care where we went, so long as I was with him.

The street was getting full of people now, obviously quite busy with their shopping. It really was busy.

Carlisle obviously knew which shop he was going to, but he held my arm the whole time. Many faces passed us, some young, some old, some male, some female. Different shapes and sizes.

But that's when I saw a face I was hoping I would never see again. And as my eyes saw him, his saw me.

Charles Evenson, my husband. And he had seen me.

I froze, just staring at him as he stared at me. I never wanted to see him again, the man who had hurt me, the man who never wanted our son and now he was back again. His face was confused. He thought I was dead. that's when he slowly started to walk my way.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked me, a little confused. He must have noticed that I had stopped and was frozen to the spot I was standing.

I needed to get away from Charles. What if he hurt me again? What if he came after me again? I needed to leave.

I looked up at Carlisle, an apologetic look in my eyes, and whilst trying to keep at a human pace, I ran.

_Hi folks. So sorry I'm late updating. It was my birthday on the 3__rd__ of March so I've been doing lots to do with that. plus I've had university stuff to sort out, but its here now so that's all that matters._

_I have been a little disappointed with the reviews so keep reviewing. Reviews inspire me to update, so if im getting no feedback, I cant update!!!!_

_Till next time….._

_DISCLAIMER: Twilight ain't mine, which sadly means neither is Edward, but a girl can dream cant she?_


	6. the two most perfect moments in my life

CH 5

C POV

Life was good. Better than I had ever experienced. And it was one person who made it so.

Esme.

It had been three weeks since I had changed her and I could now admit that I was glad I did. For if I hadn't, I would never have found the love of my life.

I had always wondered what had convinced me to be alive all these years. All these years of loneliness, even before Edward had come along were hard. Why didn't I just ask the Volturi to kill me when I travelled with them? End this lonely life whilst I had the chance? Now I knew the answer. If I had ended my life there and then, I would never have met my soul mate. Never experienced the feelings of truly being in love. I now knew this. I now knew that I would live my life for her and do everything in my power to make her happy whether she returned my feelings or not.

She had settled in well. The locals had noticed her presence, so I used the excuse of she being a relative of Edwards who had come over to visit for a while. And there was a strong desire to tell her of my feelings….but I couldn't. She had enough to deal with at the moment, after all she had only been a vampire for three weeks. And what if she did not return the feelings? It would ruin our friendship and I couldn't risk that. Edward knew of my feelings. He had pretty much guessed, but promised to keep it to himself. But these feelings were building up inside me and sooner or later I would have to release them and tell her how I felt, tell her how much I loved her.

But now she was running away from me. She froze and had looked at me with those crimson eyes. So deep and beautiful. And she had ran. Hell, if she didn't want to go shopping for shirts, she only had to say! But something had spooked her. She had gone from being so happy and cheerful, to being so cold and running away. Why?

"Esme" I shouted after her and I too began running, angry at the human pace I had to stick to. If I could run at vampire pace, I would catch her easily.

"Esme" I called again. But she didn't look back, she continued to run, but I still followed her, eager to know what caused the sudden change in her.

She turned out of the busy high street, into a quiet road. All the shops were abandoned, boarded up. No one was here. It was like a ghost town.

In the blink of an eye, she broke through the door of one of the shops and walked inside. Her strength really was amazing. I heard her footsteps halt. She had stopped. I cautiously made my way to the doorway of the shop. The door was in pieces, abandoned on the sidewalk.

The shop was dark and dusty, the only light coming from the sunlight outside. A human would have struggled to see but being a vampire meant that darkness was no problem. Esme was in the far corner of the shop, her back to me and her arms wrapped around her body. Her breathing was heavy, she was panicking.

Just as I had when I first met her after her transformation, I slowly approached her. I had to do this gently over the fear of scaring her and causing her to run again.

"Are you ok Esme?" I asked her in a gentle tone. She kept her position as she spoke to me.

"Did he follow you?"

He? What was she talking about. Had she seen someone?

"Who Esme?"

"I said, did he follow you?"

"No" I said. It was just me and her. "Its just me."

She turned around to face me then and examined the area behind me.

"Good." And she then let out a sigh of relief. "But I think he saw me."

I was confused and she noticed the look on my face and smiled. She sat down and leaned against the wall. I took another step towards her. She seemed to have relaxed a little.

"Esme…" I said quietly, almost a whisper. She did not register that I had spoken to her. Instead she began to speak herself.

"When I was about 22, I met a man…Charles he was called." She did not look at me as she spoke. She was obviously remembering something. Her human memories would be hazy. This memory must have been imbedded in her brain though for her to remember details this clearly. I sat down next to her and listened intently. She continued.

"I wasn't ready to marry, but my parents urged me, saying I was 22 and should be married by now. So I bit the bullet and wed Charles. Eventually, I came to fall in love with my husband and I was happy."

She was married? My soul mate had someone else. I knew she was too good to be true. But still, I listened on.

"I was happy, I was in love, Charles treated me like a princess. Life was wonderful, what could any women ask for?" She paused and a saddened expression came across her perfect face. My eyebrows bent downwards in confusion due to the sudden change of expression.

"Then Charles changed. he became cold all of a sudden. He no longer treated me like a princess. Instead, he would shout at me over silly little things. He would not hold me anymore. He became distant. Then he……". She was silent.

"He what, Esme?"

"He began to beat me, hit me….abuse me."

At the sound of this, my fists clenched so tight, they had become white. How dare he hurt this beautiful creature, this perfect angel! I was angry, but tried not to show it. How dare he. Esme continued.

"This went on for years." Years! My breathing became heavy due to anger. "But I never told anyone. It was embarrassing. So kept my problems to myself." She had suffered in silence, the poor girl.

"That's when I realised I was pregnant." My breathing suddenly stopped. Pregnant. With that monsters child.

"Charles didn't want a child. That's when I knew I had to get out now. Or else he would beat my child like he beat me. So I left in the middle of the night whilst he slept. I was free. I could finally be happy with my child."

That's when it dawned on me.

"Where is your child now? Charles doesn't have him or her does he"

The look on her face told me that if she could, she would have burst into tears at that point.

"My son died a few days after I gave birth." I didn't know what to say to this.

"The only hope I had in my life was gone. All I had left was a husband who didn't love me and who abused me. So I jumped."

For the first time since her story began, she looked at me, looked deep into my eyes and I had no words for her. I was in shock.

"Say something Carlisle." But I had no words for her. My poor darling Esme.

E POV

"Say something Carlisle." But he remained silent.

Great! I finally told the love of my life why I had tried to kill myself and all he could do was stare into space and stay silent. I had scared him away. He would never want me now. He knew I was 'used goods'. I had already been married AND had already had a child and now he knew and had nothing to say on the matter. Why did Charles have to come back and ruin my new perfect life?

I looked at him as he stared. What was going through his mind? Sympathy, anger….disgust?

Since he couldn't speak to me, I tried once again to speak to him.

"You must be disgusted with me huh?" I said to him, a nervous chuckle escaping my lips.

He looked at me then with those eyes. "What?"

"I mean, look at me, one failed marriage and my only child died. Its shameful for a women my age."

He turned to face me. The sunlight that was shining through the door hit his skin as he moved into it. He sparkled. So beautiful, it took my breath every time. He lifted his hand then to cup my cheek. I loved the feel of his skin on mine. It felt right.

"Never" he said in a soft and gentle tone. "I could never be disgusted by you Esme. Never."

I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. Then he slowly lowered his head and brought his lips to mine.

He was kissing me! He felt the same. My beloved Carlisle liked me too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. It was the most perfect moment of my life.

We broke the kiss and he brought his forehead to mine. "How could I be disgusted with the women I love more than anything in this world."

I stopped breathing as he said this. He loved me?….oh my god he loved me! The man I was in love with was in love with me.

"You love me?"

"More than anything Esme. Since I met you when you were sixteen, I have loved you."

That's when it dawned on me. That's where I had met him before. Stupid hazy human memories! He was my first love, my saviour, my perfect Doctor Cullen.

I smiled and this caused him to smile too. I brought my hands up to his face and held it, my thumbs stroking his skin.

"You were my Doctor Cullen, you were my…." And I brought him into another kiss. The second most perfect moment in my life.

The kiss was broken again and this time we looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Carlisle, I have for so long." And then we were smiling again, Carlisle more so since I had told him of my feelings.

Then we just sat there holding each other, content with each others presence. The fact that I had seen Charles had totally left my mind as I sat there wrapped in his arms, my head on his chest, listening to his non-beating heart.

"I love you my darling Esme."

"I love you my precious Carlisle."

_Sorry sorry sorry! I can only appologise for updating so late. Its been over 3 weeks! It wont happen again. Promise!_

_They finally told each other! Woo! They had been hiding it for so long, it was only a matter of time before their feelings came out to each other. About time too!_

_Just to say that, Esme saw herself as disgusting because back in those days, it was frowned upon for a women to not be married and to lose a child, obviously its accepted these days so it worried her that Carlisle wouldn't want to be with her because of that._

_There will only be a few chapters left now. I always intended it to be a short story and we all know that they will get their happy ending so I don't want to drag it out too much._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, because if I did, it would be me Edward fell in love with!_


End file.
